<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clair de lune by superdupersecrethehe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345415">Clair de lune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdupersecrethehe/pseuds/superdupersecrethehe'>superdupersecrethehe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, POV Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdupersecrethehe/pseuds/superdupersecrethehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wake me up when I’m next to you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AN I do not own any of the Harry Potter character all the credit goes to JK ROWLING.</p>
<p>THis books contains 18+ scenes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco Malfoy x reader book</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clair de lune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Before you start I'd like to say something.</p>
<p>I’m posting this book here in case wattpad deletes it, as you may or not know wattpad has been deleting a lot of works, I’m also going to be posting there so you can always find me as superdupersecrethehe </p>
<p>I'm working really hard on this story, as you can see this is my first one, I have a bunch of amazing ideas for this book. I came up with this idea over a month ago and just today I decided I'll write about it. Y'all are gonna love it.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading this, it means a lot. </p>
<p>You might see some grammar mistakes, my writing is not the best.</p>
<p>Before reading:</p>
<p>1- THIS STORY CONTAINS SMOKING, DRINKING, STRONG LANGUAGE AND A SOME 18+ SCENES.</p>
<p>2- I AM GOING TO BE INCLUDING A FEW MODERN THINGS, SUCH AS MUSIC AND CLOTHING (I WILL BE INCLUDING OLD MUSIC TOO).</p>
<p>3- THE YULE BALL IS IN 6TH GRADE.</p>
<p>5- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO JK. ROWLING</p>
<p>THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING THIS BOOK! </p>
<p>STAY TUNED, CHAPTERS COMING SOON<br/>
 <br/>
                                                                  Claire de lune ; superdupersecrethehe</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>